


a familiar taste

by weirdoevolving



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Dark, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdoevolving/pseuds/weirdoevolving
Summary: Carmilla and Laura weren't able to stop the dean from sacrificing the girls and kirsch. Now they were captured and put into cells. Carmilla tries to form a plan to escape.





	a familiar taste

"Where's Laura," Carmilla asked one of her mother's many minions as they came into her cell but of course they didn't say a word. They just left two large bags of blood and left her cell with a soft click of the lock.

Carmilla looked at the bags of blood suspiciously. If her mother was trying to punish her for helping Laura stopping her then why was she given blood? Wouldn't her mother want her to be weak so she could do anything to her without worrying she would put up a fight? 

She tried to ignore the blood at first, putting them in a corner of the room. It worked for a while but hunger got the best of her. She picks up one of the bags, opened it and smelled it. Nothing seemed to be off. So Carmilla cautiously took a sip. It didn't taste like someone added anything to it. She deiced to take a chance and drink it.

For some reason it tasted strangely familiar. As if it was the same blood from a person she drank from before. She couldn't place where she tasted it before but she pushed it out of her mind since she had more important things to worry about. Like how she was going to get no only herself out but also Laura.

Carmilla then set on thinking of plans on how to escape as she slips on the blood. First, she tried to think of all the horrible, painful things her mother did to people who have done the same thing as Laura, hoping to find something in common that might give her an idea of what was coming. 

After what felt like an eternity of meticulously thinking of an escape plan then throwing it out since someone else did the same thing but ended up get caught and punish (at this point Carmilla finished the first bag of blood and working on the second with the nagging feeling she knew why it tasted familiar). Growing in frustration, Carmilla sat on the cold floor of her cell. Each plan She thought of ended up with either them getting caught or both of them getting killed. If she was on her own she could probably get away but she has Laura to worry about. A small voice in her head told her to forget Laura and make an escape by herself but she ignored it. She refuses to let what happen to Ell happen to Laura.

Carmilla took the last sip of the blood bag, ready to think of more plans when it hit her. She knew why the blood tasted so familiar. She drank some before in her old dorm room in a desperate attempt to get enough energy back to stop Will. 

She has been drinking Laura's blood. 

Carmilla fell to her hands and knees and threw up, the blood that manged stained the floor an ugly bright red, to come up as images of Laura being slowly drained of blood flashed threw her head but it was too late. She drank Laura's blood and there's nothing she could do to get the taste out of her mouth.


End file.
